This invention relates to an oxygen generating device and to a system incorporating an oxygen generating device.
In order for passengers or aircrew in an aircraft to breath when exposed to ambient atmospheric pressure at elevated altitudes, it is necessary to provide a supply of breathing gas enriched with oxygen.
One means of achieving this is to carry within the airframe a supply of compressed oxygen gas, but particularly in a small aircraft, where space is at a premium, and/or in an aircraft where the added weight of the gas bottle containing the compressed oxygen gas is significant, this is not acceptable.
To reduce weight and space requirements another means is to carry within the airframe liquid oxygen. Liquid oxygen systems give rise to space and weight penalties and also a requirement for liquid oxygen to be available for replenishment of the liquid oxygen supply at a ground station.